ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming Ben 10: Omniverse characters
These are upcoming and returning characters for ''Ben 10: Omniverse ''as well with their voice actors Main Cast Metrogirl A female superhero who comes to Bellwood. Despite her human appearence, she' an alien, like Superman, as she was sent o Earth as she gained powers from the sun. When she helped ben and Rook, Max made her an honorary Plumber and joins Ben and Rook to learn more of Earth. Her costume resembles Jetstreams' from the movie Sky High without gloves and it's color is blue and white as her suit has a spandex look and a under the boned corset with a blue cape. She has brown eyes and brown long hair. She looks like normal teenage girl but she's an alien (like Superman). Her "M" is below the corset (showing her cleavage). She is voiced by Danielle Judovits. Her powers are:Super strength, Flight, Super Speed, Freeze breath, X-ray Vision, Invulnerability Wrexus A Vaxasaurian who is skeptical Ben's actions ever since they first met in Undertown and had a hard time to trust at first. He was once a great warrior on Terradino when he fought various warriors until he was ubducted by Khyber, hen they got to earth, Wrexus had time escaped Khyber's Ship and his dog and had been in undertown ever since. And that is where he met Ben and Rook and they brought him to Plumber HQ, Maz made him an honory Plumber as the first a plumber is a Vaxasaurian He has yellow/orange eyes and he hears a sleaveless plumber suit and no. His personality is very simular to Kilowog from Green Lantern The Animated Series, like how . His fear is Tyrannopede's species but he eventually faced his predator. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Sparx A Conductiod who was befriends Ben and Rook. He is voiced by Mikey Kelley. Recurring Characters Manny Armstrong Helen Wheels Alan Albright Cooper Daniels New Omnitrix Aliens Villians Vilgax Returns in Vilgax Must Croak. Vilgax is voiced again by Steven Blum Albedo (Present) He returns with a copy of Ben's new omnitrix and wants join forces with Dr. Psychobos and Malware because he also wants to be rid of Azmuth Overlord/Carl Nesmith He returns with a new battlesuit. The Armor is now enhanced with alien technology, making it more advanced. It can even sustain heavy damage from most of Ben's aliens. He replaces his "N" with an "O" on his chest of his Armor, which is the source of the suit's unlimited power. His helmet has now a faceplate simular to Iron Man's Powers and Exuipment Since his suit is ehanced with Galvan tech, his armor now features: an energy shield, a plasma beam from his chest, self-repair; making it invulnerable, sonic blasts, wrist-mounted missile pods, energy whip, built-in-jet boosters allow him to fly, and universal translater in-beded in his helmet Charmcaster Returns to Omniverse after Adwaitia reclaimed the Alpha Rune and Ledferdomain. She wears a new outfit She is reprised by Kari Wahlgren Computron 2.0 After his defeat from Captain Nemesis, his minion manage to scavenge his remains and contructed his new design New Villains Shadow Puppet Professor Xythe A rogue Galvan Scientist who was once an old friend of Azmuth and Carl Nesmith's benefactor for improving his Power Suit. Long ago was a famous scientist on Galvan Prime, designing weapons since the sword ascelon was created by Azmuth, he wanted more as he stole weapon designs from galactic criminals untilhe was cought in the act by Azmuth. He was later exiled from Galvan Prime for his actions and never heard from voiced by Grant Moninger Pslymouth An alien Overlord of the Future, who plans to destroy Ben and Julie, and making sure Ken 10 never existed! Voiced by Jonathan Adams New Negative 10 this new Negative 10 includes 15 villians such as: #Vilgax (Leader) #Malware (Corey Burton) #Khyber #*Khyber's Dog #Overlord #Dr. Animo #*a Mutant gorilla/alligator #Fistrick #*Corvo #*Hoodlum #Rojo #Charmcaster #Vulkanus #*Pick Ax Aliens #S Fearsome 5 Another group of villains who assisted the Negative 10 also want vengence #Psyphon #Liam #Fistina #Bubble Helmet #Trumbipular New Nemetrix Aliens * Category:Ben 10 Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Characters Category:Spoilers